<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all is fae in love and love by midgardsormen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041694">all is fae in love and love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardsormen/pseuds/midgardsormen'>midgardsormen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Faeries - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious Shane Madej, Shane Madej Is So Whipped, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Slow Burn, Yes., are u still gonna get a shane and ryan faeries fic?, as usual, did anyone ask for a shane and ryan faeries fic?, faerie ryan bergara, faerie shane madej, i guess?, like not good omens level but still, no., ryan bergara and shane madej being idiots, yeah - Freeform, yes they're faeries deal with it khdksagdja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardsormen/pseuds/midgardsormen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You needn't be afraid, little one, we are here to present you with an announcement of grave importance.”</p>
<p>“Ar- are you the faeries the druid spoke of?” the little boy asked, voice shaking. </p>
<p>“We are.”</p>
<p>“But you’re not women,” the human paused, inspecting the creatures in front of him, “or wait, are you?” </p>
<p>"Do you want to hear the announcement or not, you little shit?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara &amp; Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all is fae in love and love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so yeah... I made a faerie-fic. do I regret it? no. will I regret it? probably sometime in the future. but I hope u guys enjoy it anyway hjashfsldh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun was settling down, almost all of it was already covered by the lake; painting the water golden while the sky turned into a lovely shade of pink. Beside the lake laid the druids’ camp, buzzing with life as the children played on the grass field which was so covered in a beautiful mixture of flowers that one could barely see the green straws of grass trying their best to poke their way into the warm spring breeze. The kid trampled the flowers under their feet, making them curl into themselves. The flowers were sure to turn brown in a matter of hours. Not that it would make much of a difference as multiple new ones would take their dead peers’ place as soon as they could. One of the many small advantages of magic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the same time, the adults were in the middle of making supper. Although, one particular druid was up to something else. Nothing sinister, just different. As the other druid men made fire for the stew to be cooked on, this one was making a campfire for the children. He was an elderly man, one of the oldest in the camp, but he still insisted on building the fireplace by himself. His bones may have been brittle but he could still chop wood, as he had convinced one of the others earlier that day. And he sure was right, soon the fire was up and going, flames dancing above the blackening pieces of wood. The look of contentment on the elder’s face was anything but subtle, ‘cause after all it was a special fire for a special occasion. His grandson, at the ripe age of eight, had gone into a nearby village for the first time ever. He had gone with his mother to trade fabrics for wheat and other grains. And when his grandson came back, he had brought a stranger with him. An ordinary human boy whose parents had permitted him to join the druids for a night after the boy had pleaded over and over again, big bright eyes shining with a promise to behave. The druid’s grandson had been ecstatic, telling him all about how fun it was to meet a new friend and had asked if his grandfather could tell some stories around the campfire that same night. The elder had of course agreed immediately, happy to see his grandson so joyful. The druid looked around the camp, taking in the paradisal view. The human boy was climbing one of the trees outlining where the field ended and the forest began. His grandson was right behind the human, laughing like he never had before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>During supper the elderly druid called over the children to his campfire. They all gathered quickly, sitting down on the fallen tree trunks which formed an oddly shaped circle around the fire. The kids were always excited for the elder’s stories, they were all convinced that he had infinite knowledge from all of his time walking the earth. He liked to point out that he wasn’t, in fact, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> old anytime he caught them whispering so loud that even the nymphs in the deep forest heard them. But the children would just snicker, turn around, and keep whispering. He cleared his throat as soon as the kids had settled down, and began the tale since he had already decided the topic of the night; faeries. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The druid spun on with detailed lore of the tiny, magical beings. Vivid pictures filled every mind around the fire, almost as if they were the faeries themselves. The children imagined flying through the air towards a long gracious waterfall, quickly going through it so as to not get their wings too wet. Behind the waterfall was a colorful, brightly lit, cave hidden from the outside world, In it a hundred faeries were going about their day. There was a hole through the top of the cave making sure the sun shined into it. As the rays of sunlight hit multiple small, glimmering wings the walls became painted in various shades of orange, blue and pink, dancing around as the faeries moved through the cave. The children were thoroughly captured as the elderly druid continued, telling the children about how the faeries’ sacred mission of healing the forest and the creatures that made their home within it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gods, that’s not even close to the truth!” someone yelled. Though only a nearby observer who, with the company of his closest friend, was listening in on the old druid’s storytelling from a tree next to the campfire. But everyone remained oblivious to their presence as even his loudest shout was only as effective as his size. And that’s the one thing the druid had gotten right; faeries were notoriously tiny. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shut it Seaghán.” whispered his friend with a hushed voice. Annoyed that he interrupted the story. Just because the druid had gotten some things wrong did not mean that they couldn’t enjoy the moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, Rion, we’re faeries,” Seaghán stated, as though his friend had forgotten, “you should be as offended as I am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, because I’m not a wimp.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a wimp,” Seaghán turned away from the fire and looked at Rion, furrowed brows making my eyes squint, “I simply care about getting an accurate representation of our people.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rion raised an eyebrow at Seaghán, sometimes he couldn’t believe one could be so full of it. But he considered putting up with that part of Seaghán a small price to pay seeing as it never was boring to be around him. Something Seaghán prided himself on. He always had an interesting idea to explore or a spontaneous adventure they could go on, far away from the other faeries. More often than not they just spent hours together messing around with the travelers making their way through the woods. Moving their belongings or commanding the wind to blow over their tents as they tried to put them up for the night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean we’re tricksters, not healers.” Rion had been so busy perfecting the art of raising an eyebrow at someone that he had completely forgotten that Seaghán was still blabbering on, “Well okay some of us are healers, like Garaidh,” he spit out the name with blatant disgust. But really who could blame him? It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Garaidh </span>
  </em>
  <span>after all. “I’ve never liked Garaidh, you know, he’s a real pain. Also, I’m pretty sure anyone who calls themself a healer has a serious hero complex.” Rion snorted out a short laugh at that. Seaghán was always so on the nose, something that had gotten him, and Rion by association, in trouble countless times. He was well known for his ability to talk for an eternity, and while the other faeries found it maddening, Rion never did. Seaghán was delighted by Rion’s response to the comment. He always felt his chest tighten anytime Rion laughed, it was as if the sound filled up his entire lungs and he could feel it running through his body. Now, Seaghán had nothing against the feeling, but he often wondered why he felt that way. He never could quite reach a conclusion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two faeries turned back to the druids simultaneously, the fire was enchanting as it seemingly moved in union with the elder’s voice. But Seaghán found his eyes drifting back to Rion again in no time. Probably since the druid was way off in his storytelling, talking about welcoming dances and spring feasts. Rion’s face was illuminated by the fire, shining a warm golden tone, and Seaghán felt a sudden urge to thank the campfire. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kept watching him for a while, which is why he couldn’t miss how his friend’s eyes lit up from out of nowhere. Rion lifted his hand and started tapping on Seaghán’s shoulder, never turning away from the campfire. Missing that Seaghán’s full attention was already on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, buddy?” He asked as it became clear that Rion would keep tapping until he got a response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at that boy sitting to the left!” He shouted. Seaghán wanted to point out that Rion had earlier shushed him for yelling but restrained himself and searched for said boy. And once he found him he knew exactly why Rion had noticed him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The human one?” He said, wanting Rion to confirm his assumption, and to piss his friend off just a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, the gremlin,” Rion stated while rolling his eyes heavily, clearly vexed by Seaghán’s question, “yes, the human one!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seaghán smirked to himself, he had once again succeeded in making Rion flushed. Not the optimal kind of flushed, but a great one nonetheless. He started slouching a bit. They had been sitting there for a while, the sun long gone, and the whole ‘sitting on a branch’ thing was starting to seriously mess with his back. Seaghán groaned as he stretched my arms into the air. The children were still sitting around the fire, listening to the elderly druid with keen ears. He couldn’t for the life of him figure out how they could keep listening to the old man. But then again, Rion often listened to him talk for just as long. Which he supposed checked out seeing as Rion’s mind, in his opinion, bore many similarities to that of a child. One of the children had started to doze off, though, raven black hair falling onto the chest of the child next to her whose houlder of the raven haired girl’s head leaned against. Now that kid he could get behind, she had the right idea. He propped himself up against the tree trunk, ready to follow her lead. But Rion was quick to give him a light kick to the calf to hinder him from sleeping. He grumbled lowly and accepted defeat as it was made clear that the conversation was far from over yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure, Rion?” He questioned, worried that his friend had made another hasty decision. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, of course!” Rion answered instantly, continuing at a fast pace, “I mean you’ve got to see it as well; an ordinary young boy visits a magical druids’ camp as a great danger lures not too far away. And you think that’s, what, a coincidence?” He wouldn’t exactly have said that Rion managed to convince him, but he just couldn’t let him down. And besides, this had the potential for an amusingly disastrous quest. So he made a face which he hoped sent the signal that Rion was winning him over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can tell you agree with me, Seaghán.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>success</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought as he nodded in agreement. A smile spread over Rion’s face, still shining a warm golden. “Then let’s get to work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once every last body in the camp laid dormant in their tents the two faeries executed their carefully crafted plan. Although carefully was in this case, admiditaly, not used as the intended purpose for the word, seeing as ‘carefully’ for them meant that it had been thought over for approximately thirty seconds before being decided on. But alas, it went over rather smoothly. Or at least by their standards. Rion casted a quick little spell which served to wake the human boy with nothing but one thought in mind; leaving the camp and transporting himself to a precise location within the forest. Where the two of them were waiting for him, ready to go in for the kill…. Metaphorically speaking of course. And soon enough the young boy arrived, yawning and rubbing his eyes. A bit over dramatic if you’d ask Seaghán, seeing as they gave him four hours of sleep before waking him. They may have been faeries but they weren’t monsters! After arriving he just stood there looking around, most probably confused as to why he had chosen to come there. And in that moment Rion grabbed Seaghán’s arm, signaling that they were to reveal themselves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rion came out first, waving a bit as to catch the boy’s attention. Once the boy noticed the faerie he jumped, a surprised yelp leaving his lips. Which was fair enough, it wasn’t everyday a faerie showed themselves to others. Rion looked a little startled as well, he was most likely hoping for a better first impression. So Seaghán sighed to himself and reluctantly flew to Rion’s side, taking his hand to calm his nerves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You needn't be afraid, little one,” Rion spoke up in a pompous tone. He always started talking like that in front of the humans, as if it would help them get their message across. And Seaghán had to admit, it had been effective thus far. “we are here to present you with an announcement of grave importance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ar- are you the faeries the druid spoke of?” the little boy asked, voice shaking. Seaghán understood that he might’ve been nervous seeing real life faeries for the first time, but c’mon what kinda stupid question was that? Could he not see the wings poking out of their tiny backs? Rion seemed to be waiting for Seaghán to answer at first but noticed his disinterest in the conversation, and therefore did so for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re not women,” the human paused, inspecting the creatures in front of him, “or wait, are you?” Yet another misconception the elderly druid had passed on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want to hear the announcement or not, you little shit?" Seaghán breathed under his voice. He was ready to leave the child for the wolves, unable to understand what Rion had seen in the boy. But unfortunately he didn’t get a window of opportunity to do so.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Answer me little one, have you heard about the horrendous beast which roams the forest?” Rion inquired, voice steady and powerful, “The one which breathes fire and lays waste to everything which dares to cross its path?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why yes I have, just a couple of nights ago it burned the village next to us.” the boy told them, face morphing into that of anger and determination. “It killed a close friend of mine in the process.” While the boy looked down at the wild grass which covered his toes, reminiscing about the friend he had lost, Rion turned to Seaghán. A gleeful expression which could only be described as pure excitement graced his face and he gave Seaghán two thumbs up as to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>this is the one.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know of the faeries’ sacred mission?” Seaghán spoke up, breaking the silence. Rion seemed thrilled that he was participating, which made it a thousand times more worth it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To heal the forest and its creatures.” Seaghán wanted to vomit at the reply, Garaidh’s ugly mug popping up in my head. But he kept it down for the sake of the task at hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Precisely, and because of this the Gods have graced us with the duty to find the one who can save the forest which we hold so dearly.” he had to clench his fists to stop himself from giggling, and as he looked over at Rion he could tell he was doing the exact same thing. The absurdity of the situation finally hitting them both. “And the Gods have led us to you, young man.” he finished and watched as the human’s face turned into stone as he raised his head to where the faeries were flying in the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me what I have to do.” he told them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve really got to stop telling every other child that they’re the chosen one, Rion.” Seaghán told him as they watched the boy’s ashes float away with the wind, not a hint of disapproval in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well sooner or later it’s bound to be true for one of the little bastards.” Rion exclaimed indignantly, jabbing him lightly with their elbow as he tumbled through the air wheezing until tears threatened to appear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna try the vikings next?” Seaghán asked once he had calmed down, mischief thickly lacing his voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Rion responded cautiously, looking out on the scene before them, “do you think everything will be okay here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, what’s the worst that could happen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few days later, an angry mob made out of the nearby village and even some farmers from other villages came storming into the druids’ camp, torches raised into the air. They were convinced that the druids had murdered the human boy for some sort of sacrifice. After the mob had left, the camp laid in ruin, every flower burnt to a crisp and not a heartbeat to be counted for. And the Gods wept with sorrow as they lost yet another devoted place of worship. But Seaghán and Rion couldn’t care less, they were long gone by then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sooooo whatd'ya think?? no but um fr is this worth continuing or should I just scrap the idea cause I have a lot more i wanna write here but I'm not sure if it would be appreciated-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>